


Wincest #1

by Jeanmarco



Series: Wincest Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sick Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanmarco/pseuds/Jeanmarco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "WINCEST Dean is sick :3"<br/>-Anonymous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wincest #1

Sam re-approached Dean, who was curled up in his bed at The Bunker in the middle of a coughing fit. Sam sat down beside him, steaming soup in his hands. “Dean sit up.” he demanded. Dean glared as he obeyed, letting Sam adjust his pillow for him. “Sam, it’s just a cold, I’ve gotten worse before. There’s no need to-“

The taller man gave an exasperated sigh, holding the bowl of soup out to Dean. He looked down at it, and, with a slight smirk showing briefly on his lips, Dean started talking again, “Sammy, I’m too sick to feed myself. Aren’t you going to help me?” There was a pause between the two of them before Sam rolled his eyes and began to protest. Dean wagged a finger for him to stop and repeated, “Too sick.”

"Fine. I’ll feed you the soup. Open up." Sam took the spoon in hand, gathering a spoonful of broth and holding it up to his stubborn brother’s mouth. Dean’s mouth closed around it and lingered a bit too long as Sam pulled the spoon away. Dean’s mischievous look disappeared as he erupted into violent, scratchy coughs. Sam felt his forehead crease in worry as he set the soup aside on Dean’s beside table. "Let me get you some medicine-"

"Sam-" Another cough, "I’m perfectly, fine!" Dean managed to make the words tell-able through his fit. "Oh, yeah. Obviously." Sarcasm dripped through Sam’s voice before he left the room to find some type of treatment. Once Sam was back and Dean saw the grape cough syrup in his hand, Dean made a loud displeased noise, "Not that stuff." He reluctantly took the small cup in hand, sniffing it and making a disgusted face. Sam rolled his eyes, "Hurry up." Dean did as he was told, swallowing the thick, purple liquid and slightly gagging as it slid down his throat. "I suppose you could’ve taken the pill." Sam muttered, mirth dancing in his eyes.

Dean narrowed his eyes, “You’re telling me there was a pill I could have taken instead?” he asked. When there was no answer, Dean stood up unsteadily and declared, “This calls for payback.” Sam backed up and laughed, wondering what his sick brother could to a tall, fit, and healthy man like him. Suddenly Dean’s lips were on his and everything tasted like the nasty, pungent medicine every child hated. They stood with their lips locked together for only a few seconds before Dean backed up with the need to sneeze. “Ah, damn it.” Sam sad, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Now, I’m going to get sick, you dick!”

Dean smirked, “And maybe  _I’ll_  be the one feeding you soup and forcing cough syrup down your throat.”


End file.
